Before the Guardian Gods
by Renegade Zero
Summary: Slightly AU. A Prequal to the Fifth pokemon movie. Watch how history unravels and shows how the Infinity Pokemon became the guardians of Altomare, and whatb exactly happened to cause the first Soul Dew to form.


Disclaimer: _I don't own Pokemon, or anything related._ I do however own Leon and Kathy.

* * *

"Leon?"

"Hm?"

"... nothing, never mind."

"Whatever you say Kathy."

* * *

_**Narrator**_

_Altomare, a city that has just started out. Right now, it's just a small town with people trying to scrape by a living. They depend on Trainer's that pass by for support of their town, as Altomare is a one stop place for most unusual pokemon that live in the water. And a few others, but water pokemon is what thrives in and around this town._

_And two of these trainers are going to swing Altomare's future in a different direction._

* * *

Kathy sighed as she brushed a strang of pale red hair out of her face. It was Leon's idea to come here, and she was forced to follow. Well, the girl didn't have to follow. But deep down Kathy felt obliged to follow Leon around. He had saved her from the clutches of a vile woman after one of her pokemon, so Kathy Smith felt she was in debt to the man. Absently she watched with slightly amused eyes as Leon crawled off Lapras. While he didn't normally get sea sick, the last half hour of the journey had been tough. Stiffling a smile that still made it's way known in her light green eyes. Pulling out the apricorn ball, she twitsted the dial on the top of the lid and let it pull the Lapras into the black sphere in a bright flash of ebony and white light.

Leon, unlike her, had the newest and best updates in Pokemon Trainer gear. Which meant he could afford potions and antidotes to paralysis and poison, while she had to rely on berry balls and berry cures. Giving a small sigh, she replaced the ball into her vest and pulled out a light green ball and popped it open as Leon mimicked her with one of his own 'pokeballs', releasing their starters. From Kathy's ball came a black fox like cat. Or feline like kitsune. Which ever seemed to fit best. It's tail was long, as was it's ears. A single ring ran around near the tip of the ears and tail, while there was another ring of gold on it's forhead, legs and two around his front paws. The Umbreon looked about with dark blue eyes in a sea of red before glancing up at Kathy.

Kathy gave a beaming grin to her partner, Ice. Originally she was going to evolve him into a Vaporeon ... but he had evolved before reaching a place where stones were sold, even illegally. So Ice had the position of not only being the most spoiled on Kathy's team, but the only non water, ice or dragon like pokemon.

Leon's starter had already formed by now. His family was rich, and had given him everything he wanted. Even if it did seem impossible. Somehow, in the islands around Kanto, a few living fossils had been found. Among them, a single Aerodactyl egg, and a few Kabuto crawling about. Leon, of course, got what he wanted. An Aerodactyl and a Kabuto.

"_Kabu_tops!" The Kabutops hissed out and Kathy edged away from the rock/water pokemon. She'd never liked this pokemon, or Aerodactyl. They were too wild. And, unlike other pokemon, seemed to hold an aura around them that didn't exactly scream smiles and rainbows.

Leon turned to Kathy. His long chestnut brown hair pulled into a loose braid while equally brown eyes gazed her reaction. At the sight of her fear, he smirked and shook his head. "Kathy, when will you learn? I have absolute controll over them?"

Kathy nodded her head absently. "They still give me the willies." She murmured, allowing Ice to lean into her leg and shudder for a few seconds. Drawing courage from her. Not that Kathy had much to begin with. A hand went to her trainer's vest; a jacket with alot of pockets, really. And in each pocket within reach of her right hand was a Apri-Ball, six in total. One that was Ice's, one that was the Lapras's, and four others holding pokemon.

"Cmon Kathy." Leon started and headed off into the small town. Kabutops right behind him. And once again Kathy wished times were safer, where you didn't need a pokemon to be out and about you all the time. She really, really hated Kabutops.

Quickly catching up to Leon, after she realized he was still walking at a steady pace and wasn't going to stop any time soon, she ignored the gravely hiss from the Kabutops as she darted around it and all but ran into Leon's side. He spared her an annoyed glance before looking back to the town that was a few more minutes of walking away. While Lapras was a good ocean going, river going or large lake transporting pokemon, he couldn't go over shallow water or beach like they were traversing now.

"How's your supplises?" Leon asked her, startling Kathy. Blinking for a moment, she registered the query and unslung her pack from her shoulders and zipped the bag open.

"Um... a few spare Apri-Balls, some miracle berries... a few gold berries .. Oh, a berry juice! And ... that's about it." She replied while pulling her hand out of the bag and zipping it back up. Leon made a noise in the back of his throat. "You know, I can always lend you some stuff..."

"Nah, I have enough for now, but thanks anyways Leon." Kathy remarked, not seeing the look that flitted across his eyes. and then he shrugged.

* * *

_**Narrator**_

_Leon is a trainer with shadowed goals. No one knows what he wants exactly, not even Kathy. His last name is unknown, but that's usually the last thing on his opponents minds. Ruthless in battle, cold and chilling outside of it. Sometimes not even those he travels with are safe from his attitude or cold ways._

_Kathy is as far from Leon as possible. Only trying to prove that she can be a trainer. But even with this goal in mind, she isn't the greatest at battling, and when the odds are stacked against her, she doesn't tough it out really. She just runs away to try again another day._

_And these are the two that will turn Altomare's world upside down..._


End file.
